Winds of Time
by Chrono Fantasy1
Summary: When Link rides Epona across the fields, he discovers something mysterious and strange within the dark skies. This phenomena changes the course of his time and life of peace around, as he is sent to a place of the unknown
1. The Time Warp

Zelda ~ The Winds of Time

            A hero lives while the legend goes on throughout the whispering of the winds. The hero that fought to protect the triforce and to save Zelda, Link. Wielding his master sword, he scurries through adventures in dungeons and temples, solving puzzles to gain powerful items and keys that will unlock more aid on his side. The evil foe known as Ganon has been Link's enemy so many times. Link managed to defeat Ganon and save Zelda from the evil that was trying to gain the power of the Triforce. With these adventures over, the wind blows around Hyrule and its Kingdom. Link could feel something uncanny about this new breeze. Something sweeping on the wind didn't feel right. As if there were essences that could change the course of the peace times and bring around evil once again.

            When Link had been riding Epona across the fields of Hyrule, he noticed something bizarre forming in the skies. It was night and the skies had been very dark, the winds had picked up very heavily and been blowing speedily across the fields and the air. Link knew that what he saw in front of him couldn't have been any hallucinations. A warp of some sort was being formed by the winds. What could've this been? A Time Warp? Link had travelled through time before but something about this time warp made Link feel uncomfortable and even frightened. This time warp must've been cursed. Those who entered it would be sent to a time filled with curses and chaos. Link knew that he wouldn't want to enter this warp, turning Epona around to have her head back to Hyrule Castle. 

            Without any luck, Link couldn't get that far upon Epona. The Time Warp seemed to be sucking him in. Wanting to prison him in its curse and lock him away there forever in an unknown time. No matter how much Link would struggle, it kept pulling him into it until it would finally engulf him into its darkness. Epona had vanished but Link remained to be caught in this warp and now he would be sent away through twisted spirals of the warp's tunnel until it reached a very unknown destination. Wherever this destination would be, Link didn't want to find out and he definitely didn't want to head towards it either. The Winds of Time trapped him and threw him away from Hyrule. 

_To Be Continued…_


	2. The Nightmare

Zelda ~ The Winds of Time

            The spiral started to decrease while Link looked around the darkness of the new place he was in. Where did that wind of time bring him? All Link could hear now was demonic noises off in the distance and they were rapidly reaching his ears, closer and closer… Link was weapon less. He had no sword or shield equipped on him. These seemed to vanish while the winds swept him away. Link was looking alone and realized that he was alone in this darkness. There was no life except for the life of the chaotic noises

            What would Link have to face? While he was awaiting for the foe to come forth, he was devising up a strategy to defend himself. He didn't have a lot of time because the next thing he saw in moments was a shadow forming around him. Link thought that the darkness couldn't get any more darker but it just did. It was a monster that was standing in front of Link. A dark, faceless, monster. Fortunately for Link, the monster just stopped there in front of Link. Now it felt as though time around him had stopped. What was going on here? 

            It was odd, because now Link could feel the presence of Zelda. Off in the distance he can hear the Ocarina playing the song of time. Now the events stirring in this mysterious darkness were really starting to become uncanny for Link. Link was absolutely confused. Was Zelda close by right now? Would Link have to save Zelda again from the forces of evil? Suddenly light surrounded Link, it was paradise. Link was in a grand, beautifully decorated hall. He could hear the harmonic melodies of the Ocarina. Link was following this music down the hall. 

            He reached the end of the Hallway to a large, fascinating room. The symbol of the Triforce was illuminating at the end of this room, all across the room. In the centre of the room, Link could see Zelda playing her Ocarina. She was very gorgeous, as Link hesitantly watched her from the doorway. He was pleased that he was out of the darkness and cursed place and back in the Temple of Time. That other place must've just been a nightmare. Then again, he wondered how he was now here. He walked up to Zelda slowly, not wanting to disturb her but wanted to get a better glimpse of her beauty. 

            When he was within 7 feet from her, he stood there until she was done playing the song on her Ocarina. Zelda looked up from her instrument and into Link's eyes. Staring blankly, she then spoke soothingly but pleading, "Link….Help me…" Link was confused and shocked at the same time. At that moment the room around him dissolved. The light dimmed out and the darkness once again returned. This time Zelda was replaced by that same shadow monster. Link still couldn't see its body but now, with horror, its face was brightened up. 

            The face was warped with hideousness and Link could spot that the face of Zelda's was merged with this monster's visage. It wasn't a nightmare after all… Link was truly sent to a wicked place that the Winds of Time had brought him to. What was Link going to do now? He had no means to save Zelda as the monster was now charging up its powers of darkness and preparing to attack Link. It would dive the light out of Link's body, soul, and mind….

_To Be Continued…  _ 


	3. A Fresh Beginning

Zelda The Winds of Time  
  
"Link...Zelda..." Link heard the beautiful voices. The voices sounded like they came from Goddesses from far off. He could make out three different soft speaking voices. They were calling out his name and Zelda's name in repetition. Taking turns one after another. Why were these voices calling out his name. He couldn't concentrate on them right now. He had to get away from the nemesis that he was facing. It was a great dodge he had to perform while the monster was attacking at that moment. The wind that was flowing around Link and the monster, it had slowed down the movement of time around them. Everything was moving very slowly. Link was hardly able to move any muscle throughout his whole body. Whenever he attempted to move an arm or leg, it took one minute to move it a few centimetres.  
  
Everything that was happening felt like it was taking all of eternity. The black of the body of the enemy appeared to be moving faster than Link was. Just as its claws were coming upon Link, he heard the serene voices change with different words, "Link...Zelda...Merge your hearts together to escape the darkness. Love can conquer hate, Light can conquer Darkness. It's inevitable for Good to win against Evil." Link did not understand this at all. How was he suppose to merge his heart with Zelda's, if hers was consumed by the Darkness, and he loved her very much, but he wasn't in any position to be winning at this moment. It was too late for Link anyways. The Nails and powers of the Monster with the face of Zelda, was digging itself into Link's body slowly....  
  
The Green-eyed, blonde haired, young child was staring up into the sky. His father was sitting with him on the docks off the coast in Hyrule. They were fishing that fine, calm day, without any worry in the world. The young boy known as Gagaze loved fishing with his father. His father always loved taking him fishing and teaching him many things about the Nature of their planet, and the ways of life. Gagaze always had many questions, but mainly, they were questions based on the Legends he had heard of the Legendary Hero, Link. Gagaze really admired Link, and wished that he could meet this Link hero one day.  
  
His father had told him many stories of the Adventures of Zelda. Zelda was a real Princess in Hyrule, but it wasn't known on whether the stories of Link saving this Princess was real or not. Gagaze was at a very young and curious age, and once his father started talking about the stories that dealt with Time, this struck interest in Gagaze. "What is Time, Father?" His Father chuckled to himself for a moment. Explaining Time to his son would be very amusing and interesting indeed. "Well, son... Time is each moment that we are going through right now. Everything that we are doing right now is in Time. Think of it like the Wind, it blows us forward, except this Wind, cannot blow us backwards. You can't go backwards in Time, but only forward, and it's always at a steady pace, although for some, the Wind seems to be moving us forward slowly or quickly...."  
  
The Young boy, Gagaze was slowly starting to understand this, but he had a question about the Wind and how it relates to time. "Father? What if the Wind blew us backwards, just like it can when we turn around to face the Wind? Then do we push back in Time just like do with the wind blowing towards us?" Gagaze's face lit up. His son just brought up a good point here, and this brought up another explanation. "That's some good thinking there. You're a bright one. Many want to push against the Winds of Time, to go back in time, so that any moments and happenings that took place can be redone. The natural phenomena of Time and the Nature production of Wind are quite different though. The Nature producing wind can allow you to push towards it, but the phenomena of the Winds of Time are just impossible to go back. I know you'll understand it some more when you grow older."  
  
Gagaze had understood about this more than his father thought he did. Even though he was silent after his Father had explained about time to him, he believed that one day he could push back into the Winds of Time, to go back through Time, and control the Wind to however he pleases. It just had to be possible. This made him think of the Hero Link and his Legends. In the Legends, this hero managed to go through time. Gagaze knew that Link could probably control the Winds of Time, and Gagaze wanted to follow in the same path. Gagaze would become Legend!  
  
"I will become the Legendary Hero, Gagaze....Just like Link, but I will be more superior than him, and I will get my chance to meet him one day...In  
Time....  
  
To Be Continued... 


	4. To see the Queen of Hyrule

Zelda The Winds of Time  
  
Gagaze has grown in years. He was becoming a man. A man that yearned a journey, a quest of some sort. The explanation of this Winds of Time would always remain with him. His Father had passed away two years ago, leaving Gagaze on his own, and remembering the explanation of the Winds of Time, and the Legends of the Hero Link, reminded Gagaze of his father, for his Father repeated these many times to him. It was as if this was a legacy from his Father, and one that would be passed down to his Child if Gagaze would ever have one.  
  
As of now, Gagaze was heading towards the bustling Castle City in Hyrule. As strange as it might've been, Gagaze was called by Queen Zelda. It was only 4 years ago, Zelda was a Princess, and she just became the Queen. Queen Zelda had grown up to be very beautiful, and Gagaze couldn't wait to see her beauty. Securing his sword into his sheathe, this also reminded Gagaze of his Father, as it was his Father's hunting weapon, and his Father gave it to him while he was on his deathbed. Gagaze cherished this shining, silver sword. He would use it to protect his life, and to hunt down food for himself. If it came to even more, he would use this weapon to protect the lives of others.  
  
Gagaze put on a green Tonic before he left, and then mounted his magnificent Horse, Yutio. He had this horse since it was a newborn Pony. Yutio and him were almost as close to one another, as Gagaze and his Father were. The Time being blown by the winds blew too fast in Gagaze's opinion. The Wind blowing his Father's time had died down, as his Father died out with a cease of this wind. Then it began to blew a new beginning in time.  
  
Gagaze was fully prepared to see the Queen of Hyrule. It was finally time. He rode Yutio over the Hill that laid in front of him, and then after going this Hill, he rode straight to Hyrule Castle, across the large field, he can see the Castle in sight on this plain, sunny, day. It was beautiful, just as the image of Zelda that Gagaze had in his mind at that moment while riding his horse down the field. Reaching the Castle gates, closer, closer...and finally there!  
  
The Drawbridge was down during the day, and Gagaze rode Yutio over it, and into Hyrule City. Here he found many people filling the street. They were all minding their own business, and going about with their own duties, or just having fun on this fine day. No one even seemed to pay much attention to Gagaze's arrival through the gates, as though seeing someone like him come in was something usual. He didn't bother with the lack of attention that he was there, perhaps it was better this way. He had to find his way into the Castle to meet the Queen anyways, and anything else would simply just distract him.  
  
Looking around to see the path that would lead him to the Castle, Gagaze wasn't paying attention to what was below him. It was until his horse started to make noises which alerted him that someone was talking to him. On his left, by his foot, he could spot a young woman, she seemed to be his age. Focusing more on her face, he could see that she was a very beautiful woman, but her face was really dirty, and she wore rags. Gagaze found this strange to see a girl with this beauty, looking so poor.  
  
"Ex...cuse me sir? Would you like to buy this teapot..please...I need some rupees for some food..." Gagaze felt very bad for this young woman. He wanted to do more than just buy a cheap teapot from her. Then he had an idea. "If you know the way to Hyrule Castle, then you can show me there. I will pay you a large sum of rupees if you lead me to it. I have a meeting with Queen Zelda." The Woman's eyes widened at this request. She was so happy, and quickly she nodded. Gagaze smiled down at her, and helped her up the horse to sit behind him on it.  
  
She pointed across his shoulder to the opposite direction which was straight away from where he was facing now, and this young woman told him that she would help him all the way until he got his meeting with Queen Zelda, and in return, she would be getting a nice horse ride, and enough rupees to feed her for a month. Gagaze headed the direction that was indicated to him, allowing the passenger behind him to point out the paths to take on the way there.  
  
To Be Continued... 


	5. Link?

Zelda The Winds of Time  
  
As the visitor of Hyrule Castle, the Young Man wearing a Green Tonic, equipped with his sword, and riding a Horse known as Yutio, with a young, beautiful, beggar woman with him. She was leading him towards the Castle in which Queen Zelda was waiting for him. The Young Man going to meet her, Gagaze, was quite excited, but a bit nervous about this. How would it all work out?  
  
While him and the girl was riding on the horse, Gagaze realized that he never even asked her for her name. In the middle of her pointing out various different directions, she seemed to know her way around, Gagaze interrupted and asked her for her name. She gave him a smile, and she was surprised that he even cared to know a poor girl like her. To ask for her name was a big deal, and Gagaze quickly looked behind him and saw the beauty of this smile. "My name is Kiral. It's nice to meet you Sir...?" Gagaze gave a nod and told her his name, bringing a hand behind his side to shake one of her hands. Having a moment of meeting a noble Young Man like Gagaze was a one in a life time chance for her.  
  
Gagaze wanted to talk to her some more, to tell her that she was beautiful, but he noticed that asking her name was a great deal to her. On another prevention from doing this, they finally reached the Castle. It was all thanks to Kiral's help, and now Gagaze could have his meeting with the Queen. Gagaze was slowing Yutio down to a slow walk until the horse reached its stop. Gagaze then looked behind into the face of Kiral's, and said, "Thank you Kiral. Will you be okay staying behind with my horse until I return. I'll take you back, and then give you a large pay of rupees, I'll even add in another thing, taking you out for Dinner with me, if you would like to accept."  
  
Kiral simply couldn't believe this one bit. She never got treated this greatly. It was as if Gagaze was admiring her, possibly falling for her. That would be impossible, and she told herself this, but nodded with a beaming smile, and was repeating her appreciation a few times to him. Gagaze simply waved it off, and gave her one quick smile before he headed towards the door of the Castle.  
  
Standing in front of the Castle's door were two Guards. Gagaze walked up to them and handed them a note that had the symbol of Queen Hyrule and her signature. This was proof that the Queen wanted to see him. They allowed him to walk into the grand entrance of Hyrule Castle, and this brought him into a large, beautiful Garden. Gagaze looked around it with amazement, until he looked up into the bright blue skies that was filled with sunlights. While he was staring up into the sky, he spotted something coming down in his direction. Squinting against the light in his eyes to make out what it may have been, and as it came down and fallen into his outreached hand, he saw that it was a green hat. This hat was oddly familar, but how would it reach him?  
  
Gagaze remembered this hat from on the head of the Legendary Hero, Link. He saw a picture of him a few times before, but he would've never believed that these Green hats actually existed. It was very strange, but nonetheless, he put it on his head, and to even more surprises, it fit upon his head perfectly. With this hat, and the Sword he had equipped, Gagaze felt as if he was a hero of some sort, but he never had done anything to be a Hero.  
  
"Link...?" Gagaze quickly turned his head to the sound of a gasp and a soft, melodious voice. It was from the beautiful Queen, Queen Zelda, who was standing on the top of the flight of stairs which was on Gagaze's right. Link? Why was Queen Zelda thinking that he was Link? Did Link really exist? That couldn't be true...Did he really look like the Hero from Legends? The one that had gone through Time before, and if this Hero Link really did exist, where is he right now? Gagaze simply stared at her without the slightest clue of what he was suppose to do next. He was just standing there, watching Queen Zelda observe him up and down carefully, but then Gagaze did what he knew had to be done in the presence of Royality. He bowed down slightly towards Queen Zelda, and spoke, "Queen Zelda..." 


End file.
